69
by Matsuri Yuki
Summary: Hidan thinks of a naughty idea for Itachi's present on his birthday. Written for Itachi's birthday Very detailed yaoi (HidaIta). Happy birthday Itachi!


Welcome! This is a story based on Itachi's birthday (June 9th).

* * *

_69 _

Hidan's eyebrow twitched in genuine annoyance as he sourly watched the _ridiculous_ scene before his eyes.

_Females_, more accurately, _female_ _worshippers_ crowded and tentatively circled around and over their Deity, pushing and shoving each other in vain, in an attempt to present their offerings towards the said Deity.

The said God or rather, Itachi Uchiha was the center reason for all this chaos. The man who was all but divinity itself (according to his worshippers… Or more like fan girls and a selective few that were men as well.) They worshipped his being, they worshipped his cold demeanor towards nearly everyone; they fucking worshipped the ground the man walked on.

Hidan continued to glare at the disgusting sight, snorting in contempt when one of the overly desperate women clumsily stumbled over and offered Itachi something small and shiny that looked to be an engagement ring.

Wasn't it supposed to be the man who asks for someone's hand in marriage?

Ridiculous.

Itachi on the other hand looked to be completely expressionless as always, utterly disregarding the love and respect that was showered upon him. Hidan almost smirked when he noticed a slight tic on the younger man's expression, and judging by the small but obvious twitch in the perfect dark eyebrow and how the soft lips formed a soft pout, Hidan was as sure as hell that Itachi wasn't loving the treatment either. And when he saw the raven-haired man politely but strongly decline the offer of the engagement ring Hidan could not help but cackle evilly at the scene.

That poor bastard.

However he knew that Itachi was well aware of the fact that that this was to happen every year, as did the previous one, and the one before the previous year.

Every year it's the same, on the day of June 9th everyone in their office gathered to 'help' Itachi celebrate his birthday, showering him with mountains of gifts and chocolates and love letters ever more so than on St Valentines Day, hoping that one day the man would notice their efforts to impress him. And every year of this day Hidan would stand alone at the back of the office observing the ridiculous scene, rolling his eyes occasionally and never, ever wished Itachi a Happy Birthday.

Why should he? Itachi is just a human being, not much different than Hidan himself. Only smarter, more attractive, no much more attractive… Fucking hell… Hidan hated him, yes. Hidan resented Itachi Uchiha.

The reasons are rather vague at best though, but Hidan decided that Itachi was a bit too stuck up and arrogant. Always calm and collected, always disregarding others just because he is better than them… (Or so Hidan thought). That really pissed the platinum haired man off. Especially whenever Itachi walks past him without even noticing his presence, and even when Itachi noticed him it would usually be when he had messed up on something, and Itachi would have to fix it for him, all the while eyeing Hidan with a look of distain in his deep coal eyes, sighing in annoyance or fatigue; Hidan did not know. That's what bothered the hot-tempered man so much. The unpredictability and subtlety of the other drove him insane. He never knew what went on within Itachi's smart little head.

So yes, that concludes the reasons to hate Itachi Uchiha.

However, there are other factors that make it hard for Hidan to directly focus his hatred on the Raven.

Other factors such as… Well, Itachi was indeed overly attractive.

Hidan hated to admit it but Itachi's appearance had fit his criteria and taste in men completely. How the beautiful contrast of perfect porcelain skin against silky black hair that was tied in a neat pony tail, swung smoothly down and against a lean but masculine torso… Followed by long longs and an elusive refined aura floating through the air whenever Itachi decides to grace others with his presence. What Hidan found most alluring in Itachi was his captivating obsidian eyes, which was accompanied by long thick lashes and neat arched eyebrows, and the faint dusty lines that trade marked Itachi's appearance.

If Itachi weren't so arrogant like the little priss he was, Hidan would not have this twisted feeling of anger coiling inside of him whenever he thinks of the Raven. Which was more than often these past few years.

Therefore every year on the 9th of June Hidan would always irritably watch everyone obsess over the person he resented. Like a pattern, 3 years in a row now, every time it's the same. However this year was a bit too much for Hidan to handle. From mere cards to flowers to chocolates, to stuffed toy animals; Hidan had seen it all. But this whole present giving escalated to clothes and even jewelry (what the fuck?) and now all of a sudden over half of his coworkers at the office were proposing to the man, presenting him with rings that held a decent amount of carat and all that shit Hidan does not give a fuck about.

It just makes no sense.

If Itachi were to be actually interested in them (in which he is obviously not), he would most certainly act upon it and offer them rings instead of the other way around. Furthermore Itachi just did not look like much of a date-type of person…

Especially not around the field of women.

Hell, Itachi never had shown any interest in anyone besides his younger brother Sasuke, which Sasuke himself complains at times when Itachi just isn't giving him enough attention.

All of Hidan's retained control snapped when one of the females went up to Itachi and whispered something in his ear, whilst sliding a hand up the perfect clothed chest, encircling her finger as if to _seduce _the man. Pure anger radiated off of Hidan, and even when Itachi visibly scolded and firmly tugged her off of his form Hidan had had enough. The older man was about to march forward confront the insanity, when he abruptly realized that he could well get fired for the violence he was about to commit. So Hidan bit his lip and held back, just before anyone noticed.

But Hidan is still as angry as fuck, but he will quietly sit back and wait until everyone leaves, then he will finally confront Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Surely enough everyone said their goodbyes and went home or went out somewhere to celebrate in the evening. By now Hidan's patience was at its limit, and his mood was shittier than ever. And that made him more pissed off at Itachi, rather than at the overly desperate fan girls.

With that said, Hidan finally got up from his crammed little office desk and seat and made his way forward towards Itachi's office, in which he knew that Itachi was still inside working.

Coming to a halt in front of the office door he impatiently tapped his knuckles against the frame and waited for a response from the other side.

"Come in." The deep, smooth silky voice that made Hidan shudder each time he heard it answered, and the platinum haired man made no hesitation to turn the knob and step, or more like barge inside, slamming the door behind him. Hidan realized he must have looked really disorientated and unprofessional, but ignored that detail when coal eyes once again met violet, as he came face to face with the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi must have been a bit surprised as well, judging by the slight widening of his eyes and the overall defenseless expression. But the Raven quickly recovered and continued to subtly stare back.

"… Hidan?"

Hidan was honestly a bit surprised himself that Itachi knew of his name, but replied back nonetheless.

"Itachi, we need to talk."

A dark eyebrow rose slightly in question.

"What is it?"

Hidan blinked at the straightforwardness of the other. All right then, if Itachi doesn't even want to talk to him than he will be straightforward as hell about this as well.

"You fucking annoy the shit out of me!"

Itachi's gaze hardened instantly at the comment.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I fucking hate you." Hidan knew he was most definitely stepping out of boundary, but all the years of holding back just lashed out at once.

Obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously as Itachi slowly stood up from his seat.

"Do you know who you're talking to? You do realize I can remove you from this department whenever I feel the desire to, you do don't you, Hidan?"

Shit… Hidan forgot for a second that he was talking to the Vice President of the company… Oh well, what's he got to loose now? Itachi probably hates him back by now.

"Oh, did I offend your highness? I do fucking apologize for stating my personal opinions towards my boss."

"I ask for only but a bit of respect from you, Hidan." Itachi said coldly, but calmly. Just like always.

"Respect? Sure, I will fucking show my respect when you stop flaunting around with those silly women!" Okay, that part was not true and it's more like Hidan's anger is speaking rather than his rational side.

"Flaunt- Since when have I actually enjoyed their company? It's not like I demand such attention!" Itachi was also getting annoyed by now, especially when Hidan venomously associated him with his trivial fan group.

"But you don't stop them! That means you fucking like it!" Hidan yelled.

"Why do you have such a problem with me?" The Raven actually yelled back this time.

"It's just you…! And you're arrogant little attitude towards me… I don't know I just fucking hate you!" Hidan took a step towards the younger man until he was right in front of the other male.

"… What did I do to make you hate me so?" Itachi sounded almost a bit hurt. Almost.

"Everything about you… It makes me feel strange… Pissed off… And the people around you piss me off… Fuck… I don't know…" Hidan's voice trailed off. This did not sound like the usual anger Hidan got whenever something or someone pissed him off. This sounded more like… Jealousy? Maybe he wasn't angry with the beautiful man, just himself for not doing anything about it.

Itachi stared and blinked in slight confusion.

"So everything about me angers you? You hate me that much…?"

"No… No not that! It's your birthday…"

_Shit…_ This is the worst confession ever.

This time Itachi really did look puzzled, with an eyebrow raised and head slightly tilted. To Hidan's realization the Raven looked extremely cute like that.

"You dislike me because I was born on the 9th of June… That is very irrational Hidan."

"Gah- No! It's not that either…!"

"Then what." Itachi took a step forwards, by now the two men were close enough where both chests almost touched. "Tell me the reason."

"Do you really want to know?" It's all or nothing now.

Itachi nodded, still rather unaware of their close distance.

"Fine." With that, Hidan grabbed Itachi's shoulders holding him in place, whilst earning a yelp from the Raven and kissed him hastily on the lips. Pulling back slowly, Hidan saw that Itachi's eyes were still wide open from the shock.

"W-why… Did you do that…?" Stammering Itachi brought a hand to his lips and traced the area where he had been pecked on, still affected by the unexpected kiss.

"Because I really like you. Seeing you with those fucking idiots might have triggered my anger earlier… Sorry 'bout that…" Hidan scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to the Raven.

"I thought you hated me… And my birth date... And everything… You are truly very confusing." Itachi blushed and pouted slightly, making those lips even more kissable to Hidan.

"Oh, come here." Hidan tilted the Raven's head up and kissed his lips once more, brushing his tongue lightly against the soft flesh of Itachi's lower lip, gently prodding in between for entrance.

Eventually Itachi began to relax considerably and sink into the kiss, opening his mouth ever so discreetly to allow Hidan's eager tongue inside to explore. Hidan took this as encouragement and gently pushed the wet muscle inside completely, tasting the slightly sweet cavern of the Raven's mouth. By now Itachi began to respond back slowly, prodding and pushing his own tongue back against Hidan's, exchanging each other's tastes and moaning ever so slightly at the texture between tongues and lips.

Delighted and turned on by the sound Itachi had just produced, Hidan encircled his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss between them. Itachi blushed and wounded his arms around Hidan's neck for support, allowing Hidan's large hands to explore the contours of his waist, hips and eventually emitting a gasp of surprise when the man's naughty hands made its way down and cupped his bum and massaged the fleshy cheeks through the fabric of his pants. '_Nice, firm plump butt' _Hidan thought mentally, as he continued to grope at Itachi's hindquarters, tracing every delectable curve and detail it had to offer. And considering by the Raven who was pressing his groin into his own meant that he must have been enjoying it as well.

"Shit… You're so hot…" Hidan muttered through heated kisses, gently biting down and pulling on Itachi's plump moist lips, whilst travelling down to gently nip and suck on the long pale neck, leaving a few prominent love bites. Itachi hissed slightly in pleasure when Hidan sucked on his Adam's apple and gently scrapped his teeth along the jugular, alongside fingers going up to unbutton the dress shirt that was currently in the way.

"Ah… All this because of your blatant jealousy…" Itachi slipped out of his shirt as it was discarded onto the floor and allowed himself to be pushed back against the desk. Long quick nimble fingers made their own way to Hidan's dress shirt with ease and unbuttoned it as well, peeling it off of the other man's form. Hidan smirked softly as he felt hands roam his torso, feeling up every muscle on his abdomen. It looks like Itachi feels the same desire towards him like he did to the Raven.

"You love this don't you Itachi, you love getting all the attention." Hidan cackled evilly as Itachi growled and lightly punched his chest in denial.

"Shut up, Hidan. Those women were annoying…" The Raven, to emphasize this bit down almost harshly on Hidan's lip and pulled, earning a low groan of lust from the platinum haired man.

"Oh really? But surely you must have loved all the gifts and engagements you received?" Hidan breathlessly chuckled, dipping his head to suck on the pink pert nipples of the other man, before going down to work on ridding Itachi of his pants.

"How long are you planning to sulk on this?" Itachi smirked and lifted his hips up to make it easier for Hidan as he slid the pants off of the lithe form, revealing a truly delectable sight for Hidan to admire. Tight black briefs wrapped ever so sexily around delicate hips, and violet eyes caught where it bulged deliciously around the Raven's groin area, indicating his need for the other man. Hidan continued to eye the beauty under him and slowly licked his lips. Suddenly, a sly grin spread across his handsome features as a naughty idea surged from his overly active perverse imagination.

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"I have just realized I never got you anything for your birthday."

"Haah… Don't worry about it, I'm sure I've received enough presents for the rest of my life." Itachi chuckled lightly.

"No really, I think you're going to enjoy mine much more…" Hidan kissed gently at the other's navel and dipped his tongue in, before getting up and unbuckling his belt, kicking off his own pants whilst hoisting the leaner form up, carrying both of them towards the leather sofa at the other side of Itachi's large office.

"What- hey what are you doing?" Itachi gasped in surprise as he fell on top of Hidan on the sofa.

"You're birthday is today right, June the 9th?"

"Mhm." Itachi's cute little head tilted slightly once more, and Hidan resisted the strong urge to just glomp the body on top of him.

"Well… We can, you know, since it's your birthday after all… Have 69?" The platinum haired man winked at the Raven.

"69…?" Itachi was still as confused as fuck.

"Yeah, you know… June 9th… 69…?" Itachi glared at Hidan and Hidan glared back at the adorably confused Raven.

Hidan laughed at Itachi's sudden colour change in the face and poked his tongue out jokingly as the younger man more or less smacked him around the head.

"How dare you turn this into something dirty…!" Itachi's blush increased when Hidan purred/growled suggestively in response. "Thanks to you, every year from now on will haunt me!"

"Sorry 'Tachi but I could not come up with a better present than a '69' on '69'," said Hidan still in the midst of teasing the poor Raven to no end. "So how about it that your pretty little ass turn around and let's get started?"

Itachi huffed but obeyed turning his back towards Hidan, who positioned himself so that he was on face level with the other man's deliciously aroused crotch. Hidan inhaled sharply as he felt Itachi's palm rub against his clothed dick, which was now hot and hard as than ever.

"Excited are we?" The Raven smirked subtly, squeezing his length ever so slightly to feel its girth. "Mmm… Nice and big…"

"I could say the same about you… You're leaking as well." Hidan licked the tip of Itachi's clothed erection, instantly tasting the salty liquid that stained the fabric.

"Hn… Just shut up and suck…" Itachi inhaled sharply when Hidan pulled off his underwear, releasing his constrained erection, leaving him completely exposed to the man beneath him.

A moan escaped past his lips when he felt a slimy tongue trace around his sensitive sac before taking one in, sucking lightly, teasing it, before moving on and giving the same treatment to the other. The feeling increased tenfold as Hidan blew softly on his erection, taking the tip in and applying a generous amount of suction. However Itachi regained enough control to pull off Hidan's underwear, revealing the gorgeous spectacle of Hidan's long, hard thick neglected erection as it was released from its restraints. The Raven moaned at the sight and without a moment of hesitation enclosed his lips around the hard flesh, adjusting his mouth to accustom the size of the girth.

Hidan growled in pleasure when Itachi swallowed on his length. This caused vibrations to send through Itachi's cock, making the Raven hum back in pleasure and vice versa. The younger man bobbed his head up and down the large erection, occasionally using his teeth to gently scrap along the underside of the shaft and back to the tip, using his skilled tongue to lap generously at the slit, before going down and deep throating the delicious man flesh whole. The Raven gagged slightly at the large foreign object that was penetrating down his throat, but relaxed his esophagus eventually and applied suction, swallowing and deep throating Hidan's cock. Wet lewd squishy sounds were heard as Itachi continued his pleasantly sinful ministrations, all the while fondling the Platinum haired man's balls, tenderly tugging and cupping the heavy sacs; increasing the amount of pleasure in Hidan's nether regions.

Itachi chocked on both surprise and Hidan's erection when the said man began to lap at his own throbbing cock, licking up all the juices that was flowing from the tip and down the pulsing shaft. The Raven's throat tightened over on the other's cock as Hidan began to deep throat Itachi as well, taking the other's cock all the way in deep while repressing his gag reflexes, then back to the tip and down, stopping to suck on a thick vein that pulsed each time when more precum leaked generously out of the painful erection. Itachi moaned in pure bliss and increased his pace on deep throating Hidan as well, sucking and licking the underside with his skilled tongue, occasionally scraping his teeth across the area where the head joined the shaft, causing Hidan's hips to buck up further into Itachi's warm welcoming mouth.

The older man, sensing some kind of odd but pleasant competition between them on blowing each other, decided it was time to turn it up a notch. Giving one last suck to Itachi's sizeable cock Hidan turned his attention towards the Raven's bum, massaging the smooth cheeks before spanking them rather harshly, earning a yelp from the beauty on top.

"Ah! Hidan what are you d-doing?" Itachi felt thumbs separating his cheeks to reveal his pint tint, and tried to turn his head to see what the man was up to. But instead it earned him another spank to the cheek, which was quickly turning red from the stinging sensation.

"What does it look like, Itachi? I'm about to eat your little hole." Itachi gasped and turned away quickly, and even though Hidan couldn't see Itachi's face he was willing to bet anything that the younger male was blushing up to his ears by this point.

The older man thumbed the rim of the pink hole and heard the weasel groan in embarrassment and pleasure. Violet eyes hungrily took in the sight of Itachi's twitching heat, and before Itachi could do anything about it Hidan leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the hole. Hearing a moan from the other, stimulated, Hidan shoved his tongue directly into the tight heat and applied suction within the area with his lips. Instantly he felt Itachi thrash on top of him, and firmly gripped his hands on the lithe hips to secure their position. Then he began to tongue fuck the beauty, pushing the wet muscle into the tight hot cavern in and out, stretching the hole deliciously.

Itachi was a mess by this point, panting and moaning at the pleasure that was currently given to his backside. Hidan bucked his hips up to remind the Raven to continue sucking on his cock when Itachi seemingly forgot, as he was too lost into the pleasure. The weasel realized this and began bobbing his head down on Hidan's cock again, unable to keep up for long when Hidan's tongue prodded against bundle of nerves within his body. This caused him to scream and convulse, shuddering heavily as that spot was hit repeatedly.

"Shit…! Hidan, stop no… I'm going to cum!" Itachi panted out between breaths, unable to retain control of his body anymore.

Hidan only hummed in approval, and began to fuck Itachi harder with his tongue, all the while using his lips for suction. Unable to take much more of this, Itachi screamed and contracted, his whole body shuddering as he came hard, shooting thick spurts of creamy white semen over both of their stomachs. Itachi's body continued to convulse and some of the cum trickled down his thighs and shaft, dripping down his balls before Hidan cleaned it up by licking the salty/bitter liquid with his tongue.

"You taste delicious." Hidan licked his lips and winked, rolling over so he was on top of the beauty once more and kissed Itachi softly on the lips.

"I prefer sweeter things." The platinum haired man laughed as Itachi licked his own lips and tasted his creamy essence.

However Hidan, upon seeing the sight of Itachi tasting his own cum had made the older man hornier than ever. And since he had never got a chance to release, he needed to fuck the sexy weasel now.

"Come here," Hidan guided the Raven towards the desk once more, gently pushing Itachi down to bend over against it. "I need to fuck you against the desk…"

"Is this some sort of a fetish…?" Itachi gasped as Hidan's larger form was pressed against him and he could well feel the thick pulsing cock rub against his slightly reddened bum cheeks.

"More or less…"

"P-pervert." Hidan chuckled breathlessly as he tried to prepare the man with his fingers, stuffing two of them in at once, earning an impatient mew from the sexy man.

The platinum haired man stretched Itachi by pushing in and out of the tight heat, giving Itachi time to adjust to each thrust. Deeming it acceptable Hidan began scissoring his fingers; making sure Itachi's pucker is well lubricated and stretched enough for what was about to come. But before Hidan had to chance to insert the third finger, Itachi impatiently slapped his hand away and wiggled his ass, pressing the other's cock head against his hole.

"Only for you." Aligning his cock with Itachi's pucker Hidan began to push in slowly, gritting his teeth as he felt the excruciating tight heat open and wrap around his large length.

Itachi, unaware of such a tight intrusion groaned in pain and pleasure as the thickness of the rod filled his passage, stretching him more than ever before. Hidan felt the Raven choke on the feeling of being filled so much and carefully held his hips in place, while cooing gentle soothing nothings in the delicate ear.

"You're… so big…! It's tearing me apart…." The Raven gasped out, hands desperately clawing at the desk for some kind of support.

"I'm almost all the way in… Just bear with me Itachi." Hidan took a deep breath and snapped his hips forward, completely encasing his erection within the lithe body.

Obsidian eyes widened substantially at the intrusion, throwing his head back and screamed, loving the feeling how the pain was mixed along with such intense pleasure. Realizing Itachi's pain, the platinum haired man reached over and pumped the Raven's cock, feeling it quickly re stiffen in his hand. Going slowly at first, the older man began to pull out and push back in, lost in the feeling of Itachi's walls as it contracted slightly and clamped down to each thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" Hidan growled lowly and pushed harder back in, receiving delighted mewls from the other.

Encouraged, Hidan pulled all the way out to the tip, before slamming his cock back in hard, hitting Itachi's sweet spot dead on. Itachi's mewl turned to a long lust-filled wale as Hidan brutally thrusted back in. Moans turned into screams of pure bliss when his special bundle of nerves was penetrated and pressed into. The older man sensed the change in Itachi's vocals and smirked, purposely aiming for that special spot again and slamming back into the heat with each powerful thrust.

"Ahhh… Right there, Hidan more…!" A thin layer of sweat glazed both bodies, and wet squishy noises generated by the thrusts and skin slapping against skin elevated their senses towards the excitement of their sex.

Hidan set a brutal pace and began pounding into Itachi's abused reddened hole with no mercy, pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming back in balls deep, growling animalistically whenever Itachi emitted a sexy sound while feeling the hot walls clamp around his cock. Itachi was at a loss with words, moaning and gasping in over exerted pleasure, clinging onto the desk while Hidan repeatedly abused his sensitive heat. A thin trail of saliva trickled down from the Raven's chin and a heavy blush dusted across his cheeks, partially covered by ebony tresses, tussled and sprawled out like shredded silk; all the more complimented the reddened porcelain skin. Obsidian orbs were hazed with a lazy mist of bliss, and Hidan almost came right there and then, just seeing such an expression painted upon Itachi's perfect features.

All of this was snapped back into reality when an office phone rang.

Both men stopped what they were doing and looked towards the cock-blocking phone that was perched on top of the desk, now ringing non-stop. Coal eyes looked towards the phone and back to violet eyes, somewhat unknowing what to do in a situation like this.

Hidan was extremely annoyed, but was quickly dismissed as another perverted idea flashed through his over excited head.

"Why don't you pick that up, Itachi?"

"B-but we're…" Realizing Hidan was still inside him, Itachi blushed deeper.

"It's okay, just answer it." The platinum haired man softly kissed the Raven's shoulder, before pulling out, already missing the warm wet bliss.

"Sorry, just one second." Itachi kissed Hidan on the lips and reached over and picked up the phone.

"Turn it on speaker." Itachi looked at Hidan curiously but pressed the speaker on dial nonetheless.

"Itachi Uchiha speaking." Hidan almost sniggered at Itachi who surprisingly, sounded professional. Even at a state like this.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha! How do you do?" Both men cringed slightly at the voice of the caller. Great, another one of 'Mr. Uchiha's' followers.

"Who is this…?" Itachi tried to sound composed, forcing down a hiss/growl when Hidan bit down on his shoulder blade none too gently.

"This is the girl from the coffee shop earlier during the day, do you remember me? I got your office number from my friend, who works at your company!" The cheerful voice chirped back giggling happily, totally and utterly unaware of the fact that this was the wrong time to call.

Hidan could make out Itachi silently mouthing "what the fuck" and could not help but snicker quietly.

"I'm sorry, but what is that you want?"

"Oh! Um, I just came to call to say Happy Birthday!"

"Yes, well thank you very much, I- ah! Appreciate… it... shit, Hidan!" Itachi swore silently as Hidan choose this as the perfect opportunity to thrust back inside the heat once more, filling the tight passage with his still hard and throbbing cock.

"Let her hear what we're doing…" Hidan whispered huskily into the younger man's ear, drawing out a moan from the other. Strangely, this was turning both of them on.

"You're such an asshole…" Itachi hissed back, groaning slightly when Hidan once more rubbed up against his sweet spot.

"Hello? Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha you there?" The annoying voice asked, drawing both of their attention towards the phone again.

"Yes, I'm here… Ah! I-is that… all? Hgh…" Itachi answered, unable to contain his sounds of pleasure for Hidan had already started to brutally thrust into the Raven while marking his long neck with more hickies and kisses. "Ah… Shit!"

"Um… Is this a bad time?"

"N-no I mean… ah-

Before Itachi could finish his sentence Hidan had interrupted, cutting him off.

"Yes, this is a fucking bad time. Itachi is currently getting brutally pounded against the desk by his boyfriend. So back the hell off, bitch!" Hidan pressed the end call button right afterwards, extremely satisfied at his achievement.

Itachi took a second to gap at what Hidan had just done. Realizing the full extent of Hidan's comment the Raven glared daggers at the platinum haired man, unable to comprehend the correct words.

"What? You should thank me, I put that woman in her place!" Hidan said proudly, before gulping when Itachi continued to glare.

"There are going to be rumors about this tomorrow…" Itachi murmured.

"It won't be a rumor if it's true."

"And boyfriend? Since when have I become your boyfriend?" Coal eyes narrowed dangerously, but more out of embarrassment rather than anger.

"Well, I kind of confessed when I kissed you… So you accepted my proposal?" Hidan scratched the back of his head once more; desperately hoping that Itachi felt the same way.

Then he heard a sigh from the Raven.

"I suppose you're right…" Itachi mumbled, gaining a fresh shade of scarlet from his cheeks.

"Shall we continue?"

"Please do." With a powerful thrust of his hips Hidan was back inside the tight welcoming heat of Itachi.

"M-more…ahh…"

Hidan pushed the slender pale legs further apart and held Itachi's hips firmly against the hard wooden desk. Leaning forward and biting down on the Raven's shoulder blade, Hidan thrusted forward as he marked the pale skin, claiming Itachi as his own. Itachi swore that all those bruising marks would show over the next few days for sure, having been fucked against a dark surface and bitten and marked repeatedly. Not that he minded too much of course, Itachi enjoyed the rough treatment, not because of the pain but more towards the domination and submission of both parties. Itachi usually enjoyed dominating others, but what he certainly loved and craved for at times was being forced to submit by another. The feeling of being forced to succumb to Hidan's dominance was a major turn on for the Raven. And that doubled the pleasure for the younger man, and he screamed in ecstasy and pushed his bum back, meeting with Hidan's powerful thrusts and creating more of that delicious friction by rolling his hips against the other man. Itachi's mouth shaped an 'O' and white flashed through his vision in the obsidian eyes as his sweet spot was hit with force once more, drawing him ever the more closer towards his second release.

When Hidan felt the hot walls start to contract uncontrollably he knew Itachi was close to his release. Not that he himself could hold off much longer, as he felt his cock pulse and throb with each thrust, and Hidan was sure Itachi could feel his cock throbbing within him as well. Reaching over to Itachi's neglected painful looking erection, Hidan circled his fist around the hot hard swollen organ and pumped along with his thrusts, all the while thumbing the head and digging his fingernail into the slit; drawing out more precum. Itachi literally thrashed under him and screamed, biting his plump lips to retain his sanity. The walls suddenly contracted heavily around Hidan and he knew both of their release was to happen very quickly.

"Cum for me… Itachi…" Hidan squeezed the Raven's length and thrusted particularly hard into Itachi's sweet spot once more, already feeling his release coming on.

"Ahh! Hidan..!" Itachi breathlessly screamed out, arching his back and shooting spurt after spurts of his creamy essence onto his stomach and the hard wooden desk, some stray strands of cum landing on some of the unknown paperwork and files.

"Shit… Itachi!" Feeling Itachi clamp down on his erection was too much to bear, and Hidan shot thick white strands of his own essence into the younger male, marking Itachi his as he coated his insides and filled the Raven up to the brim, whilst collapsing on top of the younger male due to such a powerful orgasm.

Both men stayed in the same position while they caught their breath and recover from their high. Eventually recovered enough, Hidan pulled out slowly, some semen thickly trailed and leaked out of Itachi's overly abused hole and down the pale quivering thighs. Using some of the convenient tissues on the desk to wipe both of them clean, Hidan scooped Itachi up in his arms and carried the beauty back to the leather sofa they had violated earlier.

"Enjoy your present?" Hidan chuckled softly, planting a kiss on the perfect lips.

"More than the other ones I've received today. Much more." Itachi smirked and kissed back subtly.

Hidan laughed, and then said something he should have said 3 years ago.

"Well then… Happy Birthday, Itachi."

* * *

End.


End file.
